Save The Hero
by TurnItUp03
Summary: M/M. Part 2 for 'It Will Rain.' A spin-off story for Embry & Logan's. Will they have a happily ever after. Read & Find out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I want to thank everyone who took the time to review the last chapter of 'It Will Rain.' I still find it hard to believe that even though it was my shortest fic, it received the most reviews… so I hope this has the same results or more for each chapter. So… post-note, if you haven't read 'It Will Rain,' you most likely wont understand what's happening here. I hope this satisfies.**

**D: Damned if I own it.**

**1. (What is) Love?**

**Embry's POV**

_Logan's Thirteenth Birthday_

As I watched the proud parents hover around my thirteen-year-old imprint, I found myself grinning like a fool. Not only has the gratification taken hold on me, but also the exempt of a supernatural life for Logan has satisfied me. I still worry that someone would come along and try to ruin it for our happy family, but I knew that Logan would be safe now that he had Seth, Paul, Jacob, Leah and me constantly on alert to protect him.

"Happy Birthday Logie!" Everyone shouted as he blew out his candles.

Even though Logan has come to loathe the nickname I've given him at the age of five, he made the exception today. He explained to Seth and me that since he was no longer a kid, today would be the last day we were permitted to call him that. Talk about a very demanding kid. But I wouldn't deny him anything, and somehow he knew that.

He still doesn't know that he's my imprint, or the knowledge of what an imprint is. Under his assumptions, everyone in the pack fell in love the old fashioned way. But we do plan to give him an explanation when he turns sixteen.

"Uncle Embry?" _'Man I hate it when he calls me that.'_

"What's up kid?" I faked a smile and placed my drink on the counter.

"Can you take me and the other kids to the beach?" He gave me the puppy eyes he was famous for. "We want to go for a swim before it gets dark."

"Is your dad okay with it?" I questioned.

"I asked my dads and pops." He grabbed my arm and pulled me with him.

Emily and Kim let out a few giggles as they watched the boy drag me through the house.

_Logan's Sixteenth Birthday_

"Okay Logan, pay attention." Jacob ordered the teen.

"But dad…" he whined, getting annoyed.

"No but's. You need to know what to do once and if you phase." Jake said sternly.

"Fine." He sighed in defeat.

I watched Jake instruct Logan on temper control, much to Logan's complaints, they continued until dusk fell. Through the entire lesson, I could only think of one solution that could calm him if and when he did phase. An imprint. And I prayed day in and out that he would return the imprint to me, that I would soon be the reason for his existence.

Today Logan was to become a man, and with the upgrade, came responsibilities. With responsibilities, he would become aware of the imprint I had on him. Was I okay with it? No. In fact I'm scared shitless that I would face rejection, afraid that he might look at me as an entire different person, that he would resent me for being his arranged love. As much as I didn't want to go into explanations, Logan deserves to know.

"Before we go Logan, we have one last thing to discuss." Seth halted the teen from leaving.

"Whaaaattt?" Logan complained, turning back to look at his dad.

"Don't give me that attitude." Seth inured. "This is very important."

"Fine." He trudged back.

"Have you come to full awareness to what an imprint is?" Those words shook me. I knew where this was leading. Seth insisted I give my explanations to him.

"I don't even know what the hell an imprint is?" He sauntered. His critical words towards the topic sent me in alert. Panic settled in my nerves, and I was ready to flee at the first chance I'd get.

"…" Seth shook his head in disapproval. "Well keep an open mind."

As my breath faltered, I seemed insecure over the situation. My mind kept coming up with the conflictions of it. I could be rejected; I don't want to be rejected. No shape shifter wants to be rejected by their soul mate. But the frustration he was displaying convinced me that he wasn't going to accept what he was going to hear.

"An imprint is…" As Seth explained the details of the bond, my mind continued to wander, trying to escape from reality. "… You'll do anything for that person to protect them…" I zoned out again, delirious over the expressions my imprint was displaying. He didn't seem too pleased over the explanation. Was he already beginning to connect the dots? Was he comparing it to the relationship I had with him? Did he know that I would do anything for him, no matter the circumstances? I would be anything he asked me to. But as much as I challenged myself to at least offer a friendship, I wanted more. Now that he was the man he is turning out to be. My feelings towards him began to grow into something more, I wanted to be the reason of his existence. "… which is why there is a reason we needed to tell you this."

"And that is?" He seemed hesitant to ask.

Just then, everyone's gaze fell on me. The only time I despised being rendered the center of attention. It felt as if I was put on display, examined under a microscope to point out my inabilities to void my love I wanted to claim for Logan. Their stares appointed me to give my explanation, but I couldn't choke out the words, and it didn't help that Logan was practically glaring at me with impatience.

"I-I…" I stuttered.

"What is it uncle?" _'Fuck… Why does he call me that?'_

"Stop calling me uncle." I muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." I brushed it off, hoping not to stir the pot more.

"Well what is it Embry?" _'Maybe he did hear me.' _"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"I imprinted." I finally met his gaze. _'Why was I so damn nervous about telling him?' _"On you…"

He stared at me in shock. Shouldn't he have even noticed, wasn't it obvious that I adored him for his entire life of knowing me?

"H-how… how can that be? I-I mean… really?" I couldn't blame him for everything I was putting on him.

"I'm sorry if this is too much to take in Logan, and I understand you have a choice." I hated that I was trying to be reasonable, but an imprint does some crazy things to you, even if I wanted to be his only choice.

"But I always looked up to uncle Embry as just my uncle, I thought he was always there for me because he was just trying to be my favorite uncle." He spoke a mile a minute.

"I will always be there for you under any circumstances Logan, this doesn't change anything." I tried convincing him. "This imprint is like a certification of my love and dedication for you."

"You love me?" _'Shit! I didn't even thing before I spoke. But it's the truth.'_

"I can try to deny it." I said in discomfort. "But it's pointless."

"So you guys already had me married off to Embry." He glared at his dad. "You and Jake just figured I'd be okay with it."

"This wasn't our choice Logan." Seth's tone began to rise. "Embry has been nothing but dedicated to you and us."

"You being his imprint Logan is better than you finding some idiot that would take advantage of you." Jake added. "Embry is my best friend, and I'm glad that he'd be there to protect you if I wasn't there."

"I don't need protection." He snapped.

"You did before, and he was there." Seth implied.

"Only because he had to be." He argued. "I'm not succumbing to this, Embry can find someone else, so can I."

"It doesn't work that way." Sam finally spoke.

"I don't give a…" He argued before I interrupted.

"You're right Logan. You deserve more than me, and I won't stand in the way." Fuck! As much as it hurt to say it, he needed to know where I stand; he needed to feel the pain of the separation to get it etched in his head.

"Are you cr…"

"I'm not crazy Leah." I blocked any chance of convincing me to change my mind. "Logan needs to know the benefits of life rather than being tied to me."

No arguments, and no assurance of pity for me from Logan, he just left without a word. The pack and me stood in the clearance, some in shock, but most in frustration over the situation.

Even though everyone was witnessing my rejection, no one said a thing. Leah looked fumed, Jared disappointed, and Quil saddened. Sam seemed just as frustrated as Jake, Paul, and Seth. Me, I felt lost and disoriented. Like my options don't exist anymore, my purpose lost and the future I hoped for is now a faded picture, a figment of my imagination. I know I implemented the option, but that doesn't mean I enjoyed doing it; I in fact loathed it. But there is a saying, a quote that now I understand. 'If you love something or someone enough, let it go. If it returns, you know that it belonged to you in the first place.' My life depended on these wise words.

"Embry." Leah treaded towards me. "Why'd you let him go?"

"Because…" I whimpered, trying not to bawl my eyes out. "I'd sooner reject him than him knowing how much this affects me."

"But it could kill you."

"Well I hope he realizes how much he means to me before it's too late."

"That kid is in for a rude awakening." Jake fumed, trailing off towards the direction of Logan.

"No, he has to come to these revelations on his own." I intervened.

"But Em…" Seth said concerned.

"Please you guys… trust me." I begged. "He needs to come up with his own epiphanies before any of us. Just give him time."

"What if he doesn't?" Paul asked.

"Well…" I had to give it to him bluntly. "…he'll lose me."

Can you imagine the suspense chime following me everywhere I went, trailing my saddened figure and matching it with some sappy low tune? Call it as it is, but no sad song or ballad could dissipate the feelings I'm experiencing right now. I haven't felt this depressed in my entire life, and now I'm living in the highest regrets. Remorse for letting my imprint slip from my fingers, for giving him the options, but the more I contemplate on the situation, I always was my imprint to be happy, even if it isn't with me. And it even hurts to admit that.

Over the past two weeks, the agony hasn't died down, and a month since I admitted my biggest regret to my imprint. I haven't been able to gather that I could remain alone for my entire life. Succumbed to watch my imprint live a happy life from the sidelines until death claims the rest of me. Was I being overdramatic? Probably, but I wouldn't know, I'm just too conflicted to care. I could just ask him to give me a chance, or I could let him come to his revelations.

But matters have turned for the worse. He is dating some tramp from his school. Was I happy for him? No. Do I think she deserves him? Hell no. But whatever experiences he goes through, I just hope that I don't hear of them. It could tear me to shreds if it came to knowing that I wasn't his first. I may be selfish, but the heightened feelings for him lately had my hopes up that he would just all the sudden come to the conclusions that I'm most likely the right choice for him.

As I sulked in my pity for the next couple weeks, things only seemed to get worse. Even though Seth and Paul have been nothing but consoling to me, it didn't make the situation easier. The fact that Logan pulled himself away from me more was enough to compare to a bullet in the heart, it was killing me slowly that I was no longer a part of Logan's life.

My dreams have turned into nightmares, practical jokes playing with my mind of Logan's return, only to be taken away from me from the shadows of the night. I would watch as he came to me, pulling me into his arms and apologizing to me for being an idiot, and promising me that he would never leave my side. Then turned for the worse, him saying goodbye to me, making excuses that he wasn't ready to be committed, that he wanted to experience life away from here, from me. Then he would always disappear in the darkness, out of sight, but never out of mind. I would always wake up drenched in sweat and flooded with the tears to remind me that this could never end.

I'm living in regret more and more each day. Obliterated to deal with the decisions I've made. I'm always punishing myself for others, putting their happiness before mine, and now it was worse with Logan. I loved that I hate him, but hate that I love him. I wanted to ask him to give me a chance, but my conscience would always win the debate. I was to let him decide if I was his, and if he was mine.

Even staying up until the day broke out wouldn't help. It only gave me more time to think, and gave me more time to regret my life. I was becoming suicidal because I refuse to sulk in public, to put on my happy face in front of the pack and everyone else. My outsides look cool but my insides are blue. The only elixir to my sickness was the love and dedication that only one person could provide, but he doesn't know that.

"Embry!" A voice broke me out my thoughts. I was here once again, drinking a beer and trying to forget how life betrayed me. "Are you home?"

"…" I didn't want to answer, and I don't want pity. But it seems that whoever was here is either concerned or being too damned nosy.

"You look like shit Em." I turned to glare at the shadow standing in my poorly lit kitchen. Curtains were closed and the only source of light was the sun blaring through my living room window.

"Well thanks… you're looking lovely too." I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to be blunt Em… sorry." It was Seth, pulling out the chair to sit across from me.

"I know I look like shit." I agreed.

My voice didn't sound like mine, not even to me. The flem building up in my throat from the constant crying was messing with my vocal chords. Tears dried up on my face several times, and I couldn't remember the last time I even made the effort to eat. So yes, I knew I looked like shit. That didn't mean I should make myself presentable in my own house when I didn't even feel like there was a worth to. I even demeaned myself to lower standards, convincing myself that if I wasn't good enough for Logan, then I'm not good enough for anyone else.

"I knew you were feeling down Em, but why didn't you tell us it was getting this bad?" He asked concerned.

"I don't want your pity Seth, I just want to be left alone." I muttered, feeling annoyed.

I know I shouldn't be lashing out on one of my best friends, but I can't help to ventilate on the first person in sight, it's just that Seth happens to be that person.

"I've left you alone for too long." He argued. "You need the support you've given, just shut up an accept it."

"I can't. I don't want to." I practically whined.

"Well you're going to need it after what I need to tell you." He was nervous. I could smell the fear of informing whatever he need to tell me, and I knew then it had something to do with Logan.

"Is he okay?" I bolted up, ready to race to the door and to his aid.

Any excuse to be by his side.

"He's fine." He stood up quickly with me. "But you wont be."

"What are you talking about Seth?" I wasn't sure I wanted to know now. I knew it was about Logan, but if I'm not going to be okay, then I'll most likely sink deeper in the pit of doom.

"I hate to be the one to tell you this, but in a way I'm glad that circumstances have changed to a certain point." He said.

"Spit it out Seth. I don't have all day." I hissed.

"Hey don't kill the messenger… I'm getting there." It even seemed difficult for him to choke out the words.

"Please Seth, the anticipation is killing me, I don't know more how much I can handle." I begged.

"Well I'm sure you heard that he's been dating a girl named Jenny, right?" _'Great, I didn't need to know the hussies name.'_ But I nodded hesitantly. "Well… we had a dispute with her parents when her dad came to our house ready to beat the shit out of Logan –even though we know he wouldn't have been able to do harm- he claimed that there was a chance that Jenny could be pregnant." After that… the rest of the conversation was pretty much ignored. "… but luckily we found out that she wasn't, and that we all demanded that they break it off if they were being this irresponsible."

"Why are you telling me this Seth?" I glared at him.

"Because you have a right to know."

"So you wanted to tell me that my imprint is moving on so god damn easy." I began to raise my voice. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR OF ANY OF HIS SEXUAL RELATIONS. HE MADE HIS CHOICE AND IT WASN'T ME."

"I know he's your imprint, and that's why you needed to know, so you're not flying in blind sighted." I threw my bottle across the room, shattering it on the brick fireplace. "I wanted to tell you because I know he's ready to phase from all of this frustration and anger he's going through. I know being away from you is affecting him too, and I was hoping you could be there when he does."

"But he doesn't want me near him." I cried out. "Of course I'd be there for him, but I know it won't end well."

"We'll all be there Em, he needs you there to help him calm down on his first phase." He convinced.

"But that's only if I was his imprint." I argued. "I'm beginning to doubt that he'll even return the imprint."

"You can't be sure about that."

"Either way, as much as I want to run to his side Seth, I'll never be his first choice. His frustrations are resulted from his break-up with the girl, not for the pain of being away from me." I sobbed. "I admit, I've only been with one person in my life, and that was before the imprint. But having the knowledge of your soul mate being with someone else hurts more than anything, you of all people know this Seth."

"I know." He agreed.

"What is love?"

"What?" He puzzled.

"What is love Seth?" I asked again. "It just seems to be a threat to a lonely life, if you don't find out what it is, you're succumbed to be alone. I don't want to be alone. It's been over ten years since I waited for Logan to accept me, to be with me. But once again, that's asking for too much. So what is love to you Seth? Is it really worth fighting for?"

"I used to be doubtful, I'll admit it." He explained. "If I gave up the day that I found out Paul imprinted on me, then I would be demeaned to loneliness, but I refused to give up since I've worked so hard to get where I was at. I can't tell you what love is, but I can tell you that it's worth fighting for."

"I'm not fighting anymore Seth." I said. "If he returns the imprint, I'll be happier then ever, but if he doesn't… I'll leave and let him live the life without me."

"But don't you think you're being to drastic?"

"Sometimes you have to be." I opened the door and walked out.

He didn't follow me, and I'm glad he didn't. I can't take anymore of this. I know I'm being stubborn, but it seems that whatever I've worked for, whatever I did for Logan, was tossed out the window, or thrown back in my face.

I hoped that running things off would help, but the waterworks began to flow like waterfalls. For once, the rainy days couldn't drown away the tears, only to be visited by the sun to dry the tears and remain stuck to my fur. But I kept running. Even though our perimeters covered a mass amount of land, I was still able to circle it more than twice until I collapsed on the soft soil.

Whatever or whoever finds me, I pray they bring me out of my misery.

**A/N: Wow… I didn't think that it would be that… dark. I was planning on giving**

**them the happily ever after through the three chapters, but I figured to give them challenges to make it worthwhile.**

**So tell me what you think? Review.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I changed the fic title to 'Save the Hero' for certain reasons. In It Will Rain, Embry was Logan's hero, he always made sure that Logan came first and no one harmed him. But sometimes heroes need saving, and it's up to Logan to see if he can do that.**

**I decided to do a lot of reading of other peoples fics, to which I hadn't made a dent into the ones who have requested me to,[sorry, still working on it] but reading them has actually gave my mind a recovery session, that and my friggen flu I've been fighting for the past week has awakened some brain cells.**

**In description, this chapter explains the complications of the relationships between the two. I did both Embry and Logan's POV to give you an idea of how they're both handling the imprint. Embry's POV is mainly his subconscious mind living through the memories as he lays unconscious. Sorry if it sounds jumbled.**

**D: Haters, You know I don't own it.**

**2. Save The Hero**

**Embry's POV**

_I couldn't tell the difference between reality and my dreams. It scared me. My mind seemed equivalent to conjure some messed up memories. Several of them were nightmares that haunted my memories, fixating to make matters worse. Voices were heard and arguments tossed around me, like I was demised to hear the conflict of my imprint and me._

_I would sometimes catch myself hearing Logan's voice, hoping that he was by my side, that he had a hint of hope that I was okay. But to my disappointment, whenever I opened my eyes the slightest, he was never there. It was always someone else. Then hope would disintegrate into nothings, and agony would return to chase me around in the realm of fear and anxieties. Even when I try to run from it in dreamland, it commends to the alone feelings, prevailed to a lost caused. That's how I felt. Alone and done for._

_No matter how much I bottle all the hurt up inside, someone shakes the contents and I'm ready to explode through the cap, to ventilate whatever I've been keeping in. But that's another fear of mine, that whatever kind persona I've built will be annihilated the moment I release my vexations. If I show one ounce of my pain, my fears, my insecurities, my animosity, my release, I'd be judged as the asshole for the rest of my life. I've done it once before, and if it wasn't for Logan the first time; no one would have witnessed it._

_It was then I realized the effects of rejection. The feelings for what used to be the young teenage Logan are evolving into something far more. The love has changed from wanting to be his friend, to wanting to be his lover, his mate, and his other half. I wanted to have that happy life with my imprint, to cater to him, to make sure that he wouldn't have another worry ever in this world. Or selfishly call it, to be his everything._

_The memories of his childhood, the moment I imprinted on him the first time I saw him walk down the stairs holding onto Paul and Leah's hands, sauntering towards Seth with his eyes locked on his dad. But it was the one moment he looked at all of us, that moment he looked at me, sent me on cloud nine. For the first time, I felt the emotions I've never felt in my life. As I stared into this boys eyes, I witnessed everything about him, his journeys with his dad and his aunt and Paul to get here, his future birthdays until the day he would hopefully admit his love to me, and until we would hopefully live our happily ever after. In that brief moment, I realized that for whatever reason -and to which I don't regret- that I was forever binded to Seth Clearwater and Jacob Black's son; Logan Clearwater._

_As that memory faded, I recalled another of the day his life was heighted to the highest risks, when Bella put my imprint's life in danger. The regretful goodbye I had to deliver to the five-year old, to which wouldn't be my demise. His pooled eyes filled with the salty tears as he realized that he might never see me again. I never wanted that for him, I always wanted him to feel that whomever he held dear to his heart, he would never lose them, as long as I was there. That day, I vowed that I would always be there for him after I was done saving him, and I hadn't broken my promise._

_Like the static on an old TV set, transcending the picture from one to the other, my recollections moved to the point where Logan began to ask me about girls, and the sudden urges he was getting for his attraction towards them. I was crushed to say the least. I figured he would ask one of his dads, but I guess he though he could confide in me at the time. He was fourteen at the time when all the sudden some girl from the school on the reservation gained his attention. I tried my best to give the best advice until I started sounding like some jealous nut, and that's when I suggested he speak to one of his dad's about it. The fact that I couldn't be there for my imprint in his time of need sent me haywire. I was ready to tear the forest apart with amount of anger and agony boiling through my system. These revelations of Logan only confirmed that I only had a fifty-fifty percent chance with him. One half was overpowered by the fact that he was into women, and the other was the hope that he might return the imprint on me and not leave me to end up a defect. But I didn't want him to fall in love because of the imprint; I'd feel guilty that I would be his last option if it came to it_

_I just hope he gives me the chance._

**Logan's POV**

Of course I was still pissed that my dads expected me to falter to the imprint, to give in so easily, especially since I hadn't even phased yet. Or the question more of, if I was going to phase. When they delivered to news to me, well uncle Embry for that matter, I have to say that I was crushed and still am.

I always looked up to uncle Embry as like a big brother to me, never in my mind has it been sexual, well… sort of. The fact that he isn't my real uncle either, doesn't change a thing, he was actually like a fourth father to me. I could always depend on him to be there for me, to confide to about my feelings, to count on when I needed advice, but now it seems to be one big lie. The fact of the imprint, it seemed like everything about it is a waste of time. Like whatever days, hours, or seconds we spent together were molded by a connection fixated to make us mates when and if I was ready for it.

I felt cheated, deceived, and defeated at the same time. Like the fact that uncle Embry used this to his advantage to be one of favorite people in the world, to be my sun and moon so no one else could come into my life and take that away from him. Deceived for the matter of my family hiding it from me. They kept this secret from me for so long. I felt like a fool for not realizing Embry's urges to always be there for me, but it didn't clue into me until now that it was strange. At the time, I thought it was normal. But now it seems far from normal when he hovered around me more that my parents. The feeling of defeat? Caused by the simplicity for the hope that one day uncle Embry would love me more than just a nephew. Call me a pervert, but now I understand why I felt lusted for him at times. The same time I noticed girls were appealing to me, the same time I noticed uncle Embry and a few other guys were gaining my attention.

The day I confided in uncle Embry about my sudden realizations of attraction for girls, was mainly to scope out how he would deal with the situation. The fact was that he still was single, that I never recalled him dating anyone. So I sort of wanted to get some sort of admittance from him that he might like guys, and maybe a one-in-a-million chance I might have with him. I was hopeful at the time since he only looked a couple years older than me, I didn't see it as a problem. It was just the fact of my parent's approval, which now they gave full support of.

I still don't know why I voided what I wanted for so long. But I can tell you that fear have a lot to do with it. A fear that I might not be perfect for him, that five years down the road, he might get bored or disgusted with me, that I would never abide to his standards. That the age difference will one day come as an epiphany and he might drop my heart there. I wanted to believe that an imprint to be everything I hoped for, but it was easier to act as if I rejected it, and in hopes that Embry might one day come for me.

But the chaos of it all, I ended up coming to him.

I'm the one who found him, almost unconscious, in the near the beach, and unaware who I was. The fact that he was still slightly bigger than me, I still managed to lift him bridal style and bring him back home.

My growth-spurts will soon fill out to be the same size as my dad Jake, which meant that any day now I could phase for the first time, and that meant whichever memory I kept close about Embry and me, and fantasy that I conjure, would become public display for everyone in the pack. I'm not ready for that, ever.

It's bad enough that I was already fantasizing about being uncle Embry's lover, but the embarrassment of it would bury me under the ground. I don't even really like calling him uncle just to have the hopes of being with him, it would just be weird, and now I see that it is weird. I know that we aren't related by blood, but I came accustomed to it like all the other pack's kids.

"Logan?" My dad Seth peeked through the crack of the door slowly, clearing his throat as he entered the dark room. "You need to get some rest and let your papa take over watching Embry."

I nodded and followed dad out as papa Paul came in, giving me a hug and telling me to get a good rest. As consoling as papa Paul was, he still had his doubtful moments where he didn't know what to say or do in a predicament, but at the right ones, he just what to say. Those little words gave me the courage not to worry and drift off into sleep.

I don't know if it was the rejection of the imprint that was making Embry sick, but I felt the agony of guilt in my chest that I did it. It was the reason why I stuck by his side for today for four hours straight, only saying a few words and stepping out to use the washroom.

"I need to talk to you in the morning." Dad Seth tiptoed a little to hug me. Strangely how I was even becoming taller than him, "we are beginning to lack communication in the family, and I'm not liking it."

I nodded, only to realize he was wiping a tear from my cheek that I didn't even know was falling. I brushed my face away with embarrassment.

"What's wrong son?" He asked concerned.

"I feel guilty dad." I muttered. "Nothing is convincing me that this is not my fault, that I'm not the reason Embry is in there sicker then a dog. The fact is that it is my fault that I could be so selfish, that I could deny someone like him, especially when he done nothing but be there for me."

"Well what's stopping you from loving him?" He seemed hesitant to ask me, hell I'd be even nervous to bring up the question.

"Because…" I paused for a long moment. "… I don't want to be his regret."

Before he could say anything else, I raced into my room and closed the door like some pouty teenager, or the fact that I was one.

As I lay on my bed in the dark room with nothing but the moonlit night shining through my window, I couldn't seem to get Embry off my mind, and it was beginning to scare me. The fact that this was probably the hint of the effects of the imprint, I didn't want to feel the intensities if I were to actually embrace it.

I should probably think of something. But that's all I ever do nowadays is think. Think. Think. Think. It's tiresome. The fact that only a few days ago I was banned from seeing my best friend Jennifer because she had a pregnancy scare was bullshit. She was what they call a beard. I still love her to a certain degree, but now nothing compared to Embry. _Fuck! I can already feel myself falling for him more._ I dated Jennifer for the reasons that I found her beautiful, and she seemed okay that I just wanted someone to call my girlfriend until I was sure I wanted to take it further. As weird as it was, I wasn't offended when I found out she was screwing some guy named Derrick from school, or the fact that she may had a chance of being knocked up by the guy. The result of it, she was scared shitless that she could be pregnant, and she came to me first. The first thing she said to me was that her parents would be pissed if they found out she was pregnant, and more pissed that it might some low life as the dad. But under the assumptions, since her parents knew she was dating me, when she broke the news, the called me in and forced me to go get her tested to see if she was.

Without question, when the tests turned out to be negative, I wasn't allowed to be anywhere near their daughter or my best friend. So they banished me from stepping foot in their house and forbade us to speak to each other. I didn't care anymore for the fact that she wouldn't come clean and say it wasn't me that could've been the father. I didn't even sleep with her for that matter; I'm still a virgin for Christ's sake. But that day ended our friendship, and news spread fast that I was single.

Don't get me wrong about my sex life, or the lack thereof. I had chicks left and right offering to blow me or have a quickie in the nearest closet. But I didn't feel comfortable to give into their promiscuity acts; in fact, I was disgusted by how easy almost every girl was in this school. I made it clear that if I were to ever date someone, that she had to have some dignity and self-respect, that known for her not being a slut and not me being pissed if she screwed me over for another guy.

Apparently my dad Jake had a promiscuous side to him when he was younger, and I couldn't say I would relate to him. They hoped I would be, seeing how I picked up many of his looks and traits, they figured that I would eagerly bend them over some table and screw them into oblivion. But I couldn't. I wouldn't.

Whatever I was supposed to have with Embry, I needed to talk to him first; I needed to know what this meant to him. If he really meant what he said the day he told me he imprinted on me. Because honestly, it broke my heart when he noted that I could be with anyone else if I wanted to. It almost felt like he hoped I would choose some one else. Maybe that was another reason I was quick to reject him, it felt like he abandoned me before I was able to make my decision.

Did he regret imprinting on me?

**Embry's POV**

_Was my mind still playing games on me? I could still smell Logan's strong scent, one of his body sprays mixed with the enigmas of the forests that surround us. Pure euphoria for my nostrils and the nerves in my body began to dance to the realization that he did in fact come here. He still had the hint of concern. He still checked on me, I hope._

_The remainder of memories and recollections began to go in and out of my mind, leaving me in confusion. Most to which I hope to never experience or remember. A lot of them involved futuristic visions of having the perfect life with Logan, and then it shattering and changing into a nightmare when I realize something either happens to him or he ends up leaving me. All based on fears of being alone without my Logan, without my diamond in the rough, a life without the reason for my existence. I've become obsessive, and delinquent to the point I'm praying and praying that he returns the imprint._

"_He needs a break." I heard the muffled tone that belonged to Seth. Except in my vision, he was referring to a predicament between Logan and me. Another nightmare that played out as an argument, Logan wanting to break up with me, and Seth telling Paul that 'he needs a break.' Meaning a break from me. The cunning and sadistic smile Logan was giving me was confirming that he agreed fully._

"_This is getting too much to handle for the both of them." I couldn't tell if it was actually Paul agreeing to the decision. But I was beyond pissed to say the least. They all didn't want us together. I was becoming mad; I was angered by the fact that I couldn't seem to trust anyone._

"_Embry?" I turned to see Seth approach. "Everything's okay. We're here for you, calm down." I seemed to doze in and out of consciousness, and they were trying to calm me from my trembling. It felt like I was in a psyche ward being held to the bed until someone would race to inject me some needle._

_The entire room was filled with Logan's enticing essence, and it flooded my nostrils to the point I was on cloud nine and ready to kill the bastard who tried to get me down. This was my sanctuary; this was all I had left of the love of my life. Whatever I could collect from the memories, from the realities of our meets, anything to resemble the times I spent with my imprint, I would keep close to my heart. No matter what._

"_Embry, buddy?" It was Paul. "Come on bud, you gotta stand strong for us, hang in there."_

_I don't know what I was doing, but it felt like they sounded concerned for me, like I was dying before their eyes, maybe I was. Maybe I was so detached from reality that I was ready to give in and escape to the other side. Away from the real world where pain didn't exist, where I wouldn't have to worry about being alone, where in hopes I could find a belonging there._

"_Embry?" Oh my god, it was the most beautiful voice I've ever heard in my life, maybe I was in heaven. I could hear the angelic harps play, the purity of the voice as it sang to my ears. "Em? I'm sorry…" I looked into the darkness, with a source of light that lit the center of the room where I stood alone in the closed area. _

"_For what?" I asked._

"_For abandoning you, for not being the imprint you want me to be." Was it really Logan apologizing? Was he really here, and was I imagining his angelic voice console me. "I hate that I done this to you when all you did was be there for me."_

_I sat on the cold laminate floor, looking up into the light that led to nowhere, rocking back and forth as I held my knees close to my chest, sobbing if this really was a sick game that was being played on me. "Go away." I sobbed out. One moment I was excited, but came to realization that it was bringing me further into the pain fest, that this was another twisted memory digging a deeper grave for me. "Leave me alone."_

"_I can't leave you again, not until we talk." He pleaded. "Come back to me. I need you."_

"_No you don't," I shouted into the thin air. "You'll just keep leaving me."_

"_Please Embry…" I looked up, under the light stood the most beautiful person I ever seen, well I should say that still is the most beautiful being that I love to see. My Logan, holding his hand out to me dressed in white with that beautiful smile on his face. "I don't want to lose you, I don't want to lose the one person who cares for me more than anything."_

"_You really mean it?" I whimpered like a child. He nodded. "Can I kiss you?" I wanted every detail of this heaven, and even if this meant that this would be the only time I would be able to taste the lustful lips I craved, then I was going to ask._

_He paused for a moment, then nodding his head, holding my cheek with his right hand then connecting his lips with mine. The taste of mint and chocolate evaded my taste buds and an electric jolt sent tiny trickles throughout my mouth. The kiss felt so real. I clung to his hold and refused to let go of this form of bliss. _

_The way he leaned into me to deepen the kiss, coincided with the fact I was practically melting in his hold. I was becoming his submissive, and strangely, I was okay with it. I would bare my heart and soul for this man just to know that I could be by his side. As he slowly pulled away, looking at me with his dark orbs and a smile creeping on his face very slowly, he took the words out of my mouth. "Wow!"_

**Logan's POV**

Ecstasy, if I knew the effects of it, but I do know that there is a strong addiction to it, and that compared nothing to that kiss. I found it strange that he asked me to do such a task when none of us were even sure of that he could comprehend of what was going on, but I did hesitate for a moment before connecting my lips with the sleeping body below me. It almost felt like one of the Disney fairy tales where I had to kiss him to wake him up, but the ordeal of it is, that he most likely wouldn't, but that didn't stop me from trying to be his knight in armor.

It was a little uncomfortable to have my papa Paul and dad Seth watch from the side, but I get the feeling they understood that I needed Embry to know that I was going to try my best to be there for him, to be as dedicated as he was for me for so long. At least give him the benefit of the doubt that I wouldn't abandon him again.

He made it clear that he was afraid that I was going to leave him again. Even though they were his muffled testimonies, but even in his slumber, he was telling the truth of how he felt. They might have been somewhat difficult to understand, but I felt a tinge of guilt when he said I would leave him again. I had no idea he felt this way that he felt the same way I did. The feeling of rejection and one day being left alone in this big world with no one to confide in.

I became more satisfied by the minute when I finally agreed to return to the room and see if I could help Embry regain consciousness, and offer my services when uncle Sam suggested that I let him know how I really felt, which left us alone with my dads in the room, and to say the least, I didn't care what they heard what I plan to say, I just had to try something.

"Logan, can we talk?" I looked up to see my dad Jake; realizing that we've been sitting here most of the morning in hopes that Embry does wake up.

"About what?" I wasn't too eager in leaving Embry's side since it has been almost three days now since he passed out.

"Something that we should of told you long time ago." He said.

"More confessions?" I whined. "How many more secrets are you guys keeping from me?"

"None, this is just something that we should've told you, and now we will." I followed him out the door, making sure that uncle Sam and aunt Emily were with Embry.

"We?" I asked.

"Yeah, me, your dad Seth, and Paul." He answered. "How you were born and the situation that almost tore us all apart."

I looked over to see my dad Seth holding onto papa Paul, both waiting for us as we began to move to the forest lines. I became worried that we had to retreat to the forest to have this discussion, this can't be good; it was never good when we were surrounded by nature. So I thought.

"Where are we going dad?" I asked, somewhat worried.

"To where we had our first discussion." He simplified.

"But why?"

"Because what we have to say." Dad Seth intervened. "Could trigger your change."

"Great…" I said sarcastically. "This ought to be good."

**Embry's POV**

"Emily?" I didn't mean to sound disappointed when I choked out the words to speak, but I was hoping that Logan really was here.

"Oh, Embry honey, you're okay. Thank god you're okay." She chuckled, hugging me as Sam followed in suit.

"Good to see you awake brother." Sam chuckled.

Fuck if anyone pitied me, I began to cry in hopes no one would, but I couldn't hold back the tears. I came to reality to be hit with the blunt truth. Logan was no longer here, but his scent was strong, but he wasn't here. Maybe it was some sick prank being played on me to believe that he gave a damn.

"What's wrong honey?" Emily consoled. "Why are you crying sweetie?"

"I hate this." I pounded my fist on the bed and glared at the ceiling as if it owed me a favor. "I can never seem to catch a break."

"What are you talking about Embry?" Emily asked concerned.

"It's nothing." I sobbed and wiped my cheek with the back of my hand. "It's nothing."

"Logan was here." Sam knew exactly the scrutinies of an imprint, so he knew why I was upset. "He's talking with Seth, Jacob and Paul, and promised to be back."

"Really?" I almost smiled in hopes it was true.

"Would I lie to you brother, they're explaining to him about the chaos of their imprint in hopes that Logan understands on how much you need him." He held Emily now.

"It won't work." I said bluntly as they stared at me puzzled. "He's like Jake, " I sat up and shook my head to gain balance. "He'll go ballistic and most likely phase."

"How do you know?" Emily asked.

"Because he's my imprint." I said in a shaky tone. "And I'm hoping that once I see him, I'll be his."

With the awe looks, I left and staggered to the forest line where I picked up there scent. I came to the small opening to see _my_ Logan listening to his parents explain their woes. As the smile crept on my face, and as I began to walk to join them, he turned to look at me and he gave me smile. Logan gave me a smile that quickly changed to worry.

To now I know why as I felt someone tackle me and nearly crush me.

I looked up to see blood red eyes and a pale man smirk before I blacked out again.

One last memory that came to me, that assured me that I was leaving this world loved…

Logan smiled at me.

Like he loved me.

**A/N: Okay, you know the drill, and you know that I love to leave cliffhangers [no chasing me with pitch-forks]. I bet the question is whether he survives or the fact that if Logan WILL/WON'T save him. Review and find out.**

**Okay, like I normally do, I give my shout outs to the ones for the last chapter, for letting me know your fingers aren't broken and reviewing… so tons of love to ****dark-magician100****, ****sibaruneko****, ****SoundShield11****, ****yes-my-name-is-seth****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****oh2byoung****, ****wolfcub98****, ****iJeedai****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****tinker03****, ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****luvinlapush****, and ****ant1gon3****. I came back after posting two updates for both my fics, and my e-mail was literally flooded with alerts, favorites, reviews, and favorite author. You ladies and gents make this worthwhile when you show interest in my work. Much Love to all of you.**

**I need to ask you all a big favor [and I am sorry to take up so much in the A/N]. I've read a fic called somewhere on the line of 'The Coyote' about a OMC by Tommy Micasi, or something like that, [hard to recall.] It is a SLASH fic, and it tells the story of Jacob imprinting on him, and him being a shapeshifter himself, a coyote in fact. But it has bothered me that I've never had the chance to find it again and finish reading it, or if it was finished for that matter. If any of you have any idea of which fic I'm talking about, can you send me a link or name the author. I'd love to find it again and give my kudos to the author.**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are going to hate me for this. I just know it.**

**D: In an alternate universe, I still don't own the damn thing.**

**3. Young Forever**

**Logan's POV**

"EMBRY! PLEASE SAY SOMETHING." His limp body slumped in my arms as I tapped his face with my fingers to try and wake him. "Come on Em, breathe." I begged again.

I could feel the plethora amount of emotions weighing my body down. The most noticeable one: fear. The fear of never getting that chance to admit my love to him, to hold him while he smiled back at me. A fear that this could be the last time I could hear the beautiful chimes of his heart beating, I won't smell the sensational mist of the ocean that only he has been able to provide, or touch the skin that kept me warm since I could dare to remember. In this brink of the moment, I knew it could end any second, and I would do anything to stop it from happening.

"Please…" I cried out, my hand shaking as I brushed my palm on his fading skin. "I'm sorry Embry… I need you… I-I please… don't go."

Choking out the words didn't seem to help, my wolf was fading, my sun was dimming by the second, the breath in my lungs were being puncture by the thorns of a tainted rose. The reason of my being was leaving me. And I tried holding him tighter, voiding any others to approach him. Every time Uncle Sam tried coming close, I'd shriek at him. No one was to come close to him.

"Please Emrby…" my dad Seth begged. "We need to get him home to take care of him."

The more I cried, the more it hurt. Whoever said it helped to let it out, was full of shit. The agony intensifies with every tear that drops. The shutters of guilt crush your heart into a vice where it lingers, dangles on your being like a hook in your heart.

I stared down at the pale body, realizing that the blood was now seeping through his wound on the neck; he was losing precious amounts and seemed to be dying quicker. The fact that he was dying sent shivers up my spine, the vampire in fact bit him, and the only way to revive him is to suck the venom out, and the only one who could, was another vampire.

"His heartbeat is slowing Jake." I hadn't realized now that Sam was even checking his pulse now.

I seemed too detached from reality. The love of my life was dying, and it was my entire fault. I couldn't save him. I couldn't phase like I should be able to. Something was wrong with me to not pick up my birthright, I'm supposed to inherit the genes, but I couldn't in the time I needed it the most, in time to save the love of my life.

The sad part of it, it took me losing him to realize I'd do anything for him.

"Please Sam…" I whimpered. "Save him."

I couldn't do anything but beg. I was lost now, and if Embry didn't return by my side, I would have no purpose.

"Son?" Papa Paul shook me out of my trance. "Did you imprint?"

I wasn't sure to why he was asking me this all of the sudden. His best friend was on his deathbed, literally, and he wanted to know if I returned the imprint.

"Please son?" He stared into my eyes. "It's crucial to know if you imprinted."

I shook my head. I wish I had, but I didn't. I haven't even had the opportunity to look in his eyes. And like I said, I hadn't even phased yet. But he sighed in relief. It was then I realized the importance of it, if Embry dies so do I, and since I didn't imprint, it meant I should be okay. Right? I doubt it. Whatever the hell this was was real.

"He's gone." Sam murmured. "Embry's gone." He repeated as if he needed confirmation himself.

But those were the last words I wanted to hear. But it's the blunt truth. Embry laid on the damp soil, covered in mud as his blood pooled around him. I couldn't hear his heart beat anymore, his chest remained still, and his eyes made him look empty, like it was just a hollow shell lying in front of us. Dad reached over to close his eyes, giving him peace as we grieved for him.

I couldn't grieve, I wouldn't grieve, I was pissed. Someone had to pay for my loss. Someone had to pay for taking the one reason for my existence.

Every nerve in my system went into full throttle, every cell in my blood circulation pulsated and bulged in growth, each muscle ripped and doubled in size, the rush of rage raced throughout my body and up to my head sending me in an animalistic frenzy. My breathing picked up to the point it sounded as if I was ready to start a tornado, my fists clenched together so hard that I swore I cut my own flesh.

I pulled back quickly from the beautiful body laying below me, as much as it shattered my mind and soul, I needed to move as far as I could before making it worse. My sobs were being overpowered by my hunger for revenge.

I was ready to kill.

"Calm down Logan." Jake moved to my side right away, gripping my bicep.

The thing is, I don't think I could. I lost this battle, so why should I fight what's natural. I thought they would be thrilled once I phased.

"Logan, you need to calm yourself." Seth had my other bicep. "Sam take Embry home."

"Come on son, you know Embry wouldn't want you to lose it." Paul reminded.

"I. DON'T. GIVE. A. FUCK." I fumed. "He was taken away from me, so why should I give a fuck about anyone's benefit?"

"You could hurt yourself." Jake growled.

I couldn't control the pain that pinched my every sense, gripped my sanity, and clenched my thirst for revenge, the change was happening. I don't know who was going to pay seeing how the vamp was already killed, but the first leech I'd see was going to suffer.

"It's too late." Jake gripped on Seth, pulling Paul with them, "he's going to phase. We need to stand clear from his path, make sure he doesn't harm anyone."

"Logan." Seth practically screamed. "Think about Embry, he wouldn't want you to do something you'd regret."

"I am thinking of him." I imploded. "He was taken from me."

One snap, and I was tearing through the wet soil, shifting through the opening before colliding with the nearest cedar tree, taking it down as I thrashed through whatever remained. I don't know how much this could help; I just knew that I needed to ventilate.

'_Logie, you need to stop.'_ Was I losing my mind? Did reality decide I needed more punishment? That I needed a dramatic reminder that Embry's voice was still fresh in my mind.

'_Please.'_ I whimpered and whined, circling myself, before lying down on the ground and curled up. _'Please tell me that you're okay. Please tell me that I can see you again.' _My expression was faded and it felt as if my face was being pulled down to droop in sadness. _'Please tell me that you're alive.'_

'_Logan, babe.' _Embry's voice chimed in my head, but he was nowhere to be found. Just my parents examining my every movement as I laid at the root of the tree, exhausted and overwhelmed with the sadness. _'Of course I'm okay.'_

'_Well where are you?'_ I tried curling my body in more, burying my face more into my side. Letting a tear slide down my fury cheek. _'I need you. You promised you'd never leave me.'_ I was left silent with my thoughts; I knew it was too good to be true. I knew that whatever life I hoped to have with him faded the moment that vampire attacked him, I knew I was too late to save him. _' You said you'd always be there for me, to protect me, that I would never ever lose you.'_ I was arguing with myself again.

It was like my final goodbye. One last chance to hear his voice, one last whisper of his angelic voice graced my ears. I would welcome hallucinations now; anything to assure me that Embry was close. But the inkling truth was that he was gone. My Embry, gone from the face of the earth. Sustained to another realm where I hope he'd wait for me. I know I'll follow not long after, maybe I did imprint? Maybe I had always imprinted on him? It's the only realistic reasons of my heartbreak, why it was intense.

'_Just let him be.'_ It was dad Jake, trying to let me be with my thoughts. _'He needs to let it out.'_

I peaked my head up to glance at a concerned father, dad Seth seemed to mirror my emotions. He just lost his best friend, all of them did, but I lost my one chance at real love, at life.

Whatever impalement of sorrow took me away; I'd welcome every ounce of it. I'd accept my fate to end my life. I know it wasn't the perfect solution, but the chance to sulk on the forest floor and forget the events that happened in the past couple of months, I would be grateful. If none of this happened, I'd be appreciative. But nothing seemed to overcome the emotions of loss of a loved one, especially when that one person is the one you love, and finding out it was too late to tell them.

I closed my eyes… hoping that when I awakened, I'd be at the gates of heaven with Embry on my side…

.

.

.

Another rude awakening, another indecent reminder of my loneliness to somber my emotions into a darker and deeper state. Awake in the early hours of the morning to watch the moon graze the sky in its dark gloomy shades of black and blue. How I ended up here, I'll never know, but I hoped that sleep took me away from here. Reality seemed a lot scarier than my nightmares; I'd take on any beast or monster in my nightmares than the angst of the life that was taken from me.

"I miss you Embry." I cried out. Curled up into fetal position as I stared at the rocking chair in the corner of my room. "I love you."

I thought if I kept telling myself that, it might have been strong enough to revive him, so not only the memories of him would be alive, but also him next to me was more than a prayer or a wish. I just needed him next to me. I wanted him next to me to tell me everything was going to be okay.

I watched the door creak open, illuminating the light from the hallways causing me to squint my eyes from the discomfort and the sudden brightness shining in my eyes. "I don't want to be bothered."

"You're awake?" The timid voice gave off a baritone.

"Leave me alone." I grumbled.

"Logie, I've done that for way too long." The voice detested. "I'm not leaving."

I remained still, questioning if this was another nightmare, if this was another literate memory taunting my grasp on actuality. My lip quivered and almost triggered the tears to flow once again. I felt so lost, obligated to live alone in the debts of isolation, attained to the nothings.

"Your bandages are coming loose." I opened my eyes to see the figure hover above me, adjusting the bandage I now realized wrapped around my head. "Doc? He's awake."

"Embry?" I didn't want to ask to end up disappointed, but I needed assurance that I wasn't losing my mind. "Is that you?"

"In the flesh Logan." His breath ghosted across my forehead, now adjusting my pillow below my head.

"Is it really you?" I whimpered, reaching for his face.

He grasped my hand in his, pulling into his chest. "Yes, I told you I wouldn't leave your side."

"I thought you died?" I murmured.

"No, but you almost did." I felt the bed dip as he sat next to me. "I almost lost you Logan, and it scared the hell out of me."

"…" I was speechless, as the door opened to allow more light in, his figure was becoming more clear and his face began to show the beautiful smile.

"It's good to see you awake." A man in about his late twenties walked in with what looked like a suitcase. His complexion was lighter than most of us, and his light brown hair was cropped like most of us. He pulled out the stethoscope and lifted my arm to check my breathing. "Well your breathing is fine as always, and the cut on your head has healed miraculously."

"What happened?" I looked around to realize my dads were standing at the door, but more amused to why Embry was sitting by my side, and alive I might add.

"You did what you always do…" Embry chuckled. "You and your crazy antics almost go you killed."

_FLASHBACK (Being told in Embry's POV)_

Of course I though I it was my end, and of course I let it slip for a moment. But what happened next caught me off guard. It caught the leech off guard too. A sandy colored wolf impaling into the vamp's side, crushing him before the man could start pounding into my imprints side. I knew it was Logan, and what's worse than a newborn vampire? A first time shifter from an alpha's descendent, you piss him off, you piss off an army.

"Embry? Are you okay?" Seth panicked, acting as a doctor, checking my bruised neck.

"It's already healed." I informed him, staring at the scene in front of us, watching, as my imprint deliriously tore through the leech limb by limb.

"Embry, you need to phase and calm him before he destroys everything in his path." Jake ordered.

As quick as I could, I was by Logan's side, trying to convince him I was okay. But he was far from reality. His wolf has taken over and he wasn't stopping his tirades. I had to let him play it out and exhaust himself, and make sure he didn't hurt anyone while doing it. _'Logie please… you need to calm down.'_

It was strange how he stood still like if I pushed the pause button, halted to move a muscle. Keeping me in his sight before phasing back into his human form and collapsing to the forest floor. That's how he hit his head on the sharp edges of a boulder below him. Funny how he can face armies of vampires, yet the only thing to knock him unconscious was the clumsiness he inherited from his dad Seth. So this unfortunate event has sent Logan on the bed for a couple hours, healing from his stupidity.

_END OF FLASHBACK (Back to Logan)_

To say I was afraid that this was another nightmare was true. But his touch feels so real; his scent invaded still sends chills up spine as I inhaled his scent.

Just as I was coming fully aware that Embry was here, and alive, the light was switched on and my dads and uncles walked in with sighs of relief. They all stared at me with what looked like pride, and relief.

"You gave me a scare kid." Dad Jake chuckled, kissing my forehead.

"A klutz like Seth." Paul added, earning a shove in the shoulder by my dad.

What surprised me most, well at the least, my dad Jake couldn't seem to keep sight of the doctor, leaving the second he did, and now knowing I was fine. I wasn't going to bother asking.

"So…" I mumbled, feeling embarrassed by the eyes glued on Embry and me.

"Can you guys give us some privacy?" Embry asked, not taking his eyes off of me.

With the request, everyone shuffled through to get by a left us alone in the room. Silence filled the room, not awkward silence, but peaceful. I hadn't noticed it until then, that whatever feelings I had towards him, seemed evolved from the last time I laid eyes on him. My family was in here, and the only one I wanted to see was Embry, the only one that seemed to matter to me. I realized that if he left my side, I would crumble into oblivion, and whatever pain I felt before would be ten times worse if he decided to abandon my love, it was just a matter of confessing it.

"Em?" I shied, looking like a fool smiling at the beautiful man sitting in front of me. "I want to say this before its too late, before I wake up or end up somewhere else. I'm content with having you by my side, and I'm afraid it's going to end here, so I want to say that I LOVE YOU, and it has never felt so right."

"I know… well now I do." He chuckled. "When I woke up to go see you, the smile you gave me before the attack told me a lot more. It could've been me conjuring up something more than it was, but that smile confirmed a lot of the love you had to give, and the hope that it was for me. But when you phased to save my life, and you only listening to me when you almost tore the forest down, felt like you would do the same for me that I'd do for you. I love you Logan, and I always will."

"I'm sorry I rejected the imprint at first." I couldn't look into his eyes at the moment, the guilt still subsided, "but I was afraid of a lot of things, mainly that you would grow tired of me, you would look at me as some kid that needed to grow up."

"I would never grow tired of you, it seems as the relationship we have, just continues to build with the flaws and attributes of it." He smiled. "I was afraid of the same thing, that you might be insulted of the age difference, and one day you'd realize that you wanted someone you're age, that can provide a family for you… I was afraid of a lot of things."

"Seems we lacked communication." I mumbled.

He nodded. "We have to promise each other that we remain honest with each other, that's if you want to be with me, and that if have a concern, we bring it up rather than let it grown into something worse. We have to confide into each other with no regrets."

"Of course I want to be with you Embry." I chuckled. "Call me crazy, but I always wanted to be with you. I thought something was wrong with me for crushing on you, but now I see why. I use to always fantasize that one day you'd climb in my window and claim your love for me." He gave me another smile and held my hand tighter. "I felt like some school girl when it came to you."

"Well from now on." He leaned closer where his face hovered over mine. "I will let you know everyday that I love you, and I won't stop unless you ask me."

Before I realized what I was doing, my hand wrapped behind his neck and pulled his lips to mine. As I imagined, a fruity taste, sweet and succulent, with a slight tingle that grazed my lips as he pushed his tongue against my lips. I never thought it would get better, but I was proven wrong as he moaned as soon as our tongues touched, now sending sparks through my entire body.

"Was better than I thought it would be." He giggled as soon as the words slipped.

"You can say that again."

"Did I imprint?" It was a stupid question, but I couldn't stop smiling and acting like a fool when he touched or even looked at me.

"Yeah." He smiled. "The moment I stopped you from your rampage… I felt my heart drop, and you caught it. The feeling was phenomenal, exquisite to say the least. Like I imprinted all over again, I wasn't sure what it was at first, but I felt and hoped that it meant we were inseparable. But the sparkle in your eyes, the whimper you gave me, melted my heart."

"So I basically looked ridiculous?" I smirked.

"No. It was cute." He pulled my hand. "Now come on, we need you to get used of phasing."

"Right now?" I complained as he pulled me up to follow him through the house.

The smiled still permanently attached to my face, noticing that everyone was excited for the both of us, well most of us considering my dad Jake still trying to convince the doc to let him take him on a date.

"He's pretty forward when it comes down to it." Papa Paul teased.

"Did he…" I asked, still being dragged by my imprint.

"Who knows." Dad Seth chuckled. "And I don't want to know."

* * *

It's been two years and we're still standing strong, maybe more than before. I thank the creator each day for giving me another day with Embry, that we were given another chance.

After being binded through the pack's and the tribe's traditional beliefs, we moved in together, now living in the beautiful log house that dad Jake and Papa Paul helped me build. I knew whatever foundation we began our life on, had to be special, and so did Embry.

The strange thing about our relationship, but had never felt so right, that even though there was a big age difference, it hardly crossed our minds until my birthday would come up. The fact that our maturity levels were similar had most believing that I was slightly older than my imprint, but that's the alpha gene that kicked in.

Which is another duty under my belt, dad Jake stood down to be with his… boyfriend -Dr. Reed, the guy he couldn't take his eyes off when he was tending to my supposed wounds- so that they could grow old together. So now I'm alpha, and hardly any vamps come near, it's mainly me, Embry, Andrew (Sam's son), and Natalie (Jared's daughter) that scan the perimeters, even though I'm still training Andrew and Natalie, it's been great so far.

My parents decided to travel now that they were sure I could handle most of it, kind of like their first honeymoon. There return today has been a highlight for us, and yes I still get excited to see my dads.

The entire pack, but more of dad Jake, predicts us to inherit everything from our family line, including the miracle baby. I think he reminds us more just to tease Embry about becoming a huge pregnant man, which Embry gives a punch in the arm to remind him he's still a guy that could probably kick his ass.

But for now, I'm satisfied with every aspect of my life. As for becoming a father, or a parent for that matter, I'm leaving that decision up to Embry, even if it is possible.

I won't ask for anything else, I have what I want. I have what I need. Family, friends, the pack, and my Embry.

**A/N: I'm pretty satisfied with this. The beginning was going to be in italics, but I wanted you guys to believe that it was really happening, but then realizing it was a nightmare. So I hope you enjoyed their story and enjoyed following Logan and Embry through their short journey.**

**So a big thanks to the ones who stood by me and reviewed ****rAbiDmutt03****, ****Demon2Angel****, ****SoundShield11****, ****sibaruneko****, ****ant1gon3****, ****Head Mistress Cullen****, ****tinker03****, ****luvinlapush****, ****yes-my-name-is-seth****, ****oh2byoung****, ****dark-magician100****, ****hopelessromantic5****, ****BeautifulStarShianne****, and ****NamiZexi for your awesome reviews. I mostly hope you readers are satisfied with this. I tried getting the updates up sooner, but I've been dealing with challenges my family has faced… so thank you for not rushing me.**

**Now its time to work on 'The Boy Who Cried For The Wolf.'**

**Much Love,**

**TurnItUp03**


End file.
